halohubfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth (Liz)
Early life Elizabeth was born on 2536 in New York city in earth her family was poor and could bearly take care of her but they keept her at the age of 4 she met peterson (AKA PFC peterson) they bacame very good friends but when peterson and his family died (this was a oni trick to take peterson away from the eyes of the public so they can conscripte him) she was devesated and stoped trying to make friends fearing she will go trew the pain she felt when peterson "died" her school grades were below avrage and she always got in to truble later she whould fixed her school grades and became a honnors student at the age of 19 she nearly killed 4 boys in her school for insaulting her she was gives a choice join the unsc or go to jail she picked joining the UNSC Early military career After that mess she was taken to a unsc traning camp she took a test and did pt for 3 weeks after that they gave her a br and practised shoting shr scored high on her tests and was a good marksman when she was asked if she wanted to be moved up to a odst she seaid yes she passed boot camp with flying colors and was sent to Sigma Octanus IV to guard the planit from innies or covies she was sent to the 7th odst battleon able company 2nd platoon 3erd squad when the covies invaided 2 days later she was sent with her compnay to the near by town of new middle town the covies landed and her company and the covies fought it out after a day of heavy fighting the entire company was wiped out she servied by hideing in the tunnles after the covies left she looked at the carnge and saw her squad in the middle of it they got taken out by a elite zealot she waited for 5 hours befor more unsc troops came back to the town the clean up they found her holding the dog tags of her dead squad mates she was taken to a medic station and then sent back to earth for some leave and to be tested to see if she is sane Battle of Earth After the test oni sated she is fit for active duty but not front line duty so they sent her back to the place she was born new york city she was station at fort hamelten and learned how to treat basic wounds when the coviant finealy found earth she and the unsc forces in or around new your were odred to defrend the city from a attack 3 days after the found earth the landed a small army to take the city after a week of hard fighting the city was saved but at a high cost after that battle she was sent to crows nest with her newly formed squad they arvied to late to defend crownests but they took part in the battle of voi her and her squad took down a aa gun after the flood arvied when hoods fleet pulled back her and her squad were ambushed by infection forms all but her and a other meber was infected she and the last odst killed there own squad and pulled back but a infted human bit the lasat odst then liz shot the infcted human and draged the wounded odst to cover when she looked back the last odst turned into one of the flood she droped the odst and shot him in the head 4 times after that she ran droping her pack and her br she ran into a other squad of marines they were ingaged with flood infcted forces one of the marine told her to help them defend the point instead she left them behind and ran off she could hear the marine odering her back to the fight but half a secnd later he can hear him geting infcted she turned off her com and went into hideing she was later saved by elite forces helping the master chife and the arbiter get to the infcted ships crash site after that she was sent to her home town new york city to await ferther oders Post war After the war ended she was sent to a new squad of odsts liz and her squad was used to put down insectionests her and her squad took down 2 high ranking inserctionest offcers and they also killed a number of there solders they were doing well until they were sent into a planit with no intel other than there was a high ranking leader had made a base there her and her squad were droped down there to kill the leader but it was a trap they laid an ambush and killed her whole squad but her the had something speale planed for her as one of the rebles was going to slap her a bullit hit his face then the other 7 rebles fell to the ground then some one grabed her and took her by the arm and draged her to cover then firguar told her to wait here while he kills all the rebles at first she thoght the person was unsc but then she the noticed the firguars armor was a diffrent color after the rebles hd been elmanted the figuar came back and liz asked him this "who are you and why did you help me" the figuar responed "i allways help peaple in need even if there part of the unsc and my name is peterson nice to see you agine liz after all those years" liz riplied "i dont belive you peterson is dead" then peterson replied "dead ha? well i feel fine " liz then started crying and huged him and started crying then peterson huged back and told her everything is going to be fine Category:SheerAvenger777